sexy dance
by valentina.londono.3597
Summary: Suspiro cuando Hinata sacaba un látigo de quien sabe dónde, ¡un látigo, joder!


**disclaimer: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO BLA BLA, QUE LE ENCANTA MATAR A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS BLA BLA XD.**

**espero y les agrade aunque me haya quedado tan raro :p.**

**hice una mezcla de algo porno con no tan porno para al final ser dulce, si que soy rara :p ajjajajaja.**

**el final, pues no se quise que se pareciera al de hush hush pero falle miserablemente xD**

**sin mas aqui se las dejo**

"_soy pervertido, pero un pervertido sexy" **KURAMA.**_

_"_me encanta Hinata" pensamientos

Hinata es mía- pues habla, habla jajajajaj

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO UNICO<strong>

¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?- no lo podía creer, o joder cuando le dijeron de esta misión claramente que la había aceptado ¿por qué? Porque obviamente el amor desu vida estaba en ella y porque podría estar con los héroes de konoha pero…joder! Eso era demasiado, era un imposible para ella.

Vamos Hinata, no es tan difícil- ¿qué no era difícil? O claro que Kakashi, el actual hokague de la aldea no lo veía difícil, ¡él era un hombre! Y obviamente los hombres no le veían nada de malo a ello, pero…mejor hablaba se iba a desmayar, tenía que aprovechar que se encontraba consciente.

K-Kakashi-sama-vale, ella era una Kunoichi, claro que en algún momento le tocaría una misión como esta, pero una cosa era decirlo y otro hacerlo- en serio, ¿es tan necesario?- ¡ya le había dado la preguntadera y la estúpida! Obvio que era necesario, de hecho todas sus amigas estaban incluidas en esta, ¡era una misión importantísima!.

¿ a qué le tienes tanto miedo? Eres una kunoichi y sabes que alguna vez te tocaría hacer algo como esto-¡o vamos sí que estaba jodida!

n-no es miedo, es pena..y-yo nunca he hecho algo como esto- ¡estúpido tartamudeo! ¡estúpida pena! ¡Estupida misión rango A! "estas jodida" dijo su subconsciente "no me digas" vaya! Había sonado sarcástica una vez en su vida, ¿qué era esto? ¡Un milagro!

Se que es un poco difícil para ti, hacer algo como esto es complicado, se que no eres de ese tipo de chica atrevida que le gusta hacer este tipo de misiones pero, en serio que es urgente, de esto depende la liberación de muchas mujeres y lo sabes-joder! ¿se iba a dejar amedrentar por esto? No ¿ iba a dejar que mujeres maltratadas pagaran por su cobardía? Claro que no ¿iba a liberar a esas mujeres que se veian sometidas a hacer cosas que no les gustaban? Claro, como que se llamaba Hinata Hyuga ¿ sería tan valiente como para hacer un striptease? …bueno, de esa última pregunta no estaba del todo segura.

.

.

Había aceptado, ¡ella había aceptado! No sabía porque había aceptado algo como esto. Bueno, vale, de pronto estaba exagerando, pero es que… ¡ella era Hinata Hyuga! ¡la chica más tímida de toda la hoja! Estaba segura que hasta de todo el mundo ninja.

Vale…ella no se consideraba muy bella, por eso era tan introvertida, tan penosa con los demás y lo demostraba ocultando su cuerpo.

Ella no era tan atrevida como Sakura o Ino, o tan bella y sensual como Temari y no era tan agresiva como Tenten…o todas ellas en realidad.

Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza con todo esto, ¡deja de pensar! ¡esto es una misión! ¡eres una kunoichi! Y serás la mejor, incluso si tienes que hacer algo como semidesnuda te delante delante de muchos hombres…incluido Naruto.

¡Estúpido cerebro! ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? ¡Naruto la vería semidesnuda!.

Imagino como sería… ella bailando sensualmente y desnudándose, mientras Naruto la lo que siempre hacia en esos casos…se desmayo.

¡Hinata-chan!- gritaron Ino, Tente, Sakura y Temari al unísono. Todos los chicos voltearon a verme, claro…¡había llegado tarde!.

L-lo siento- mientras se inclinaba delante de todos.

Da igual que hayas llegado tarde, lo que importa aquí es que…aceptaste la misión-dijo Ino mientras se inclinaba y ponía uno de sus brazos en mi hombro- ¿por qué la aceptaste Hinata-chan?-me susurro en él oído.

Mierda…¿que le iba a decir?-b-bueno y-yo…pues emmmm…-vamos cerebro piensa en algo.

Si hinata dinos- "_sakura, no me ayudes tanto_" .En esos momentos ya todas ellas me estaban rodeando, menos Temari que hablaba con Shikamaru de algo muy problemático.

¿Será acaso porque Naruto está incluido en esta misión, Hinata-chan?-no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir como Tenten me hablaba en el cuello desde la parte de atrás.

N-n-no, d-digo y-yo p-pues l-la verdad- ¡jodido tartamudeo!

¡Hay por favor que alguien me salve!. Estando rodeada y con todas ellas hablándole al oído y cosas que la avergonzaban tanto. Estaba comenzando a temblar no solo porque estaban en lo cierto y estabas avergonzada, la verdad ese tipo de contacto te hacía sentir rara.

Oigan chicas no es por interrumpirlas, pero la verdad es que parece como si estuvieran a punto de violar a Hinata o algo así, además tenemos que irnos,¿ verdad muchachos?-les dijo Temari volteando a ver a todos los hombres, yo hice lo mismo.

Shikamaru estaba un poco sonrojado diciendo que todas éramos problemáticas, Sai estaba con una sonrisa fingida como siempre, Lee decía algo como que dejáramos arder la llama de nuestra juventud…me sonroje aún más cuando dijo eso…sonaba muy raro. Sasuke también estaba algo sonrojado pero caminaba ignorándonos a todos y…¡NARUTO!.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron estaba más sonrojado que todos los demás y con la boca un poco abierta, mirándome fijamente. Me sonroje aún más me incomodaba un poco que me miraran tan fijamente.

Le sonreí mientras avanzaba para alcanzar a los demás.

.

.

¡Eso había sido demasiado raro! Él no era el único que lo decía, todos lo había notado, esa escena era demasiado…emm…"vamos cerebro piensa en una palabra adecuada"

_Ardiente-_asentí ante lo que decía kurama, esa escena era muy ardi…espera…¿qué?. Escuchaste como él reía en tu interior. –_vamos chico, es normal que pienses que muchas hembras frotándose contra otras sea ardiente, hasta excitante, si hubiera sido con menos ropa hubiera sido mejor-_volviste a asentir. No, no, no para ahí tu tren.

¿Qué coño estás pensando Naruto? Volviste a negar, si Hinata se veía hermosa el día de hoy "siempre" volviste a asentir ante tu pensamiento, pero hoy hubo algo más, ver sus reacciones mientras todas las chicas le hablaban al oído y ella en respuesta tartamudeaba y temblaba mientras hacia una cara inocente y curiosa por no saber lo que ocurría te había calado muy hondo.

_¿por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿acaso es malo que no te prendas con ver a mujeres tocándose o cosas así? O no me digas… ¿le das al otro bando?-_Escuchaste de nuevo la estridente risa de Kurama…estúpido.-_mariquita-_una vena se marcó en tu frente.

Oye, no hagas que te de tan duro que después no te puedas levantar-estupido, le das posada en tu interior y a cambio recibes este tipo de agradecimientos.

_¿Qué me des? no muchas gracias pero yo soy tan derecho como una regla-_¿Qué? ¿Estabas escuchando bien?.

Jodete-dijiste un poco sonrojado por las estupideces de tu amigo.

.

.

Hey teme-escuchaste un "hmp" como respuesta.- ¿dónde están todas?-se te hacia raro que ninguna de las mujeres estuvieran presentes en el hotel en el que se estaban quedando.

Fueron a entrenar o yo no sé qué mierda- Negaste ante su respuesta. "tan estreñido como siempre".

Fueron al burdel para que las recluten-¿burdel?-pues, ya sabes que nuestra misión es rescatar las mujeres que han secuestrado y todas esas cosas problemáticas, así que Kakashi les dijo que se infiltraran para averiguar a donde las tenían- respondió a mi pregunta implícita.

y…¿Qué tienen que hacer para que las acepten?- tu voz había sonado un poco dolida, te preocupaba, claro que te preocupaba, sabias que algunas mujeres tenían que algunas mujeres que entraban a ese tipo de negocios tenían que acostarse con su jefe. Frunciste el ceño cuando a tu mente vino la imagen de Hinata.

Naruto sabes que no podemos meternos en esos asuntos, ellas son Kunoichis-sabias que a Shikamaru tampoco le gustaba la idea pero, no podían hacer nada. Te estabas descontrolando, lo notas al sentir tu chakra más alto de lo normal.

Ya calmate idiota, ni que fueran débiles como para que te preocupes- te sorprendiste un poco por las palabras de Sasuke.

¿No te sientes un poco preocupado por Sakura?- no te respondió, pero sabias la respuesta. Claro que lo estaba, pero confiaba en ella. Suspiraste mientras te recostabas en el sofá…ojala y a Hinata no le pasara nada.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche y se encontraban en el "maravilloso" burdel al que todas ellas estaban metidas después de que Sakura enviara un ave con su ubicación.

Nos sentamos en una de las primeras mesas, obviamente estábamos vestidos de civiles.

El que está a su lado es nuestro objetivo-escuche a Sakura hablar por nuestros transmisores- tal parece que ese asqueroso después de salir de aquí va a un lugar "x" en donde le llevan su "mercancía" las chicas y yo ideamos un plan para sacarle esa información, pues tal parece que el tipo lleva una identificación con la cual podremos entrar. No intervengan, en especial tu Naruto-tan pronto como empezó término.

Fruncí más el ceño,"joder ya lo sé".

_Eso te ganas por ser tan sentimental, idiota-_y para rematar su estúpido zorro hablando. "ignóralos, ve a tu lugar feliz".

Buenas noches tengan todos- dijo un tipo con gafas y algo gordo que parecía ser el anfitrión- esta noche es más especial que noches anteriores, ya que han llegado unas mujeres de gran talento que los deslumbraran por su belleza y sensualidad-todos los hombres empezaron a exclamar excitados obscenidades-calma, lo mejor es para lo último pero mientras tanto den con una fuerte bienvenida… a…las chatons coquines- se escucharon aún más exclamaciones de los hombres de todo el lugar.

Unas mujeres salían detrás del telón, "son hermosas" eran 3…una con el cabello hasta la cintura de color blanco y ojos color rojos, delgada. La otra mujer era de cabello negro corto y ojos color azul sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo sin poder evitarlo "_tiene buena delantera, ¿no lo crees mocoso?_ "si" bueno, que culpa la chica era muy bella con su cara redondeada y sus labios carnosos y sus pechos…bueno, sus pechos "_quien diría que serias tan tímido"._ La ultima chica pero no menos bella tenía unos mechones que le llegaban hasta los pechos, _"tiene mas pecho una tabla"_ había dicho Kurama, volviste a asentir sin siquiera pensarlo, eran de un color azul y sus ojos de igual color. "¡_pero que caderas! Yo se lo hago sin descanso"_ nunca pensó que su "amigo" fuera tan pervertido.

"_échale la culpa al idiota de jiraiya"_ sonrío un poco al recordar a su padrino, cuando volviera de la misión lo visitaría y le contaría todo, desde sus entrenamientos, su pelea con óbito, después Madara que se transformó en Kaguya, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre cuanto lo extrañaba. _"no lo dije para que te pusieras tan sentimental" _ahora que lo pensaba el zorro no podía decir algo porque siempre lo arruinaba después.

En la tarima había tres tubos de metal, algo largos. "¿Para que serán?" iba a preguntarle a Sasuke, pero este estaba muy ocupado mirando hacia el frente, decidió hacer lo mismo, presentía que si preguntaba se lo burlaría por el resto de su vida.

Una canción de ritmo lento empezó a sonar, al mismo ritmo ellas bailaban al lado de esos tubos muy sensualmente, lento. De un momento a otro la música el sonido como de una explosión, en la cual ellas aprovecharon para empezar a colgarse del tubo hasta llegar al final, dieron vueltas alrededor del tubo hasta llegar de nuevo a la base, sincronizada mente.

Volvieron a subir pero más lentamente esta vez y cuando iban por la mitad del tubo, subieron sus piernas y se agarraron solo con las manos, las piernas empezaron a abrirse y volvieron a caer de él. Pero, en un rápido movimiento quedaron colgadas de nuevo con sus manos y una de sus piernas, mientras que la otra volvía a abrirse y daban una voltereta para volver a llegar a la base.

Eso le había parecido sorprendente, tenía que admitir que tenían mucho talento y sabía que no era el único que pensaba de esa mirada al ver la mirada de todos sus amigos.

Pero, tenía un malestar en su pecho cuando volvió a pensar en Hinata, ¿que es lo que tenía que hacer ella? La verdad Hinata era muy dulce y tímida para cosas como estas y la verdad no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que tuviera que hacer estos actos tampoco.

.

.

La noche siguió con más actos, cuatro para ser precisos, estaba la de las chatons coquines, una chica que salió a cantar y miraba muy "ardiente" como decía Kurama. Otras chicas que salieron a bailar pero esta vez sin tubos.

La verdad ya se estaba aburriendo, solo quería que sus amigas salieran y Hinata obviamente, empezó a pensar en ella y sus sonrojos ignorando el acto que se llevaba a cabo que era también de unas chicas muy atractivas quitándose poco a poco la ropa, de hecho no sabía de qué trataba el acto hasta que volvió a mirar al frente y miro como se quitaban la ropa provocativamente. La verdad se estaba aburriendo porque todas las de ese lugar se veían muy experimentadas, a él le gustaban más el tipo de chica tímida que no le gusta que la vean en paños menores o que se sonroje o que sea inocente en esos aspectos.

"_en pocas palabras te gusta la Hyuga"_ la verdad ahora que lo pensaba Hinata tenía todas esas cualidades, era tímida, no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención vistiendo provocativa y Hinata era demasiado inocente, recordó cuando estaban saliendo de la aldea y las chicas la arrinconaron, se veía tan cohibida por no saber que estaban haciendo ellas. Volvió pensar en su rostro todo sonrojado, sus ojos color perla, dulce y gentil, con sus abundantes pestañas dándoles un toque un poco sexy, su nariz pequeña y respingona y sus carnosos labios, esos labios rosas que se veían tan provocativos.

Despertó de su fantasía cuando escucho a todos los hombres volver a aplaudir emocionados. Miro a sus amigos que se veían un poco sonrojados y mirando al frente.

Oe, hey, Teme- este seguía mirando al frente- ¿de qué me perdí?- ninguno le respondió.

_Sucedió que por estar pensando en tu novia, una chica se desnudó completamente y siguió bailando, fue de lo más ardiente-_estaba seguro que el zorro tenía una afición con esa palabra.

Para cerrar, hemos dejado el mejor acto para el final como les dije desde el principio…así que den una fuerte bienvenida a…Las Kunoichis- abrió grandes sus ojos, hasta casi salírsele de las cuencas y también su boca. ¿no se suponía que esto era secreto? ¿por qué se les ocurría ponerse las Kunoichi? Por poquito y no se ponen ninjas de la hoja en una misión secreta.

Estaba seguro que Hinata no tuvo que ver en eso, ella era demasiado cuerda como para ponerse un nombre como aquel, que los dejaría en evidencia.

¿Pero qué coño?- escucho decir a todos sus amigos, vaya no era el único que quedo sorprendido con ese nombre.

Cuando iba a responder algo sobre que Hinata no tenía la culpa de nada, empezó a escucharse la música, miro al frente pero ninguna de ellas salía.

Pero, vio como Temari salía de entre del publico caminando lentamente, vestida con un kimono negro más corto de los usuales y su banda de la arena….¡espera! ¡Banda de la arena! ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso no se podían poner en más evidencia o qué?. Todos tenían la misma sorpresa que él en sus rostros, empezó a subir por la silla del "asqueroso" hasta llegar a su mesa y empezar a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, meneo un poco sus caderas en círculo mientras se tocaba desde sus piernas hasta su abdomen, todos volteamos a ver a Shikamaru que estaba que babeaba.

Ella siguió su camino hasta la tarima volviendo a menearse para esta vez gatear, al mismo tiempo que meneaba sus caderas.

Todos volvimos a mirar a shikamaru y esta vez estaba todo sonrojado y con su boca más abierta aún más. Bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo culpábamos, que tu novia baile de esa manera delante de ti debe de ser "_ardiente"_ bueno, de verdad que Kurama si que tenía una afición. "que acaso no conoces otra palabra o que?".

Volviste a salir de tu letardo, cuando viste salir a Ino también de entre el público, esta tenia el mismo kimono y la banda de Konoha y hacer lo mismo que Temari pero, cuando empezó a gatear, empezó a ondular sus caderas y Temari hizo lo mismo hasta encontrarse las 2.

Alzaron la palma de sus manos al mismo tiempo y las juntaban, para después hacer lo mismo con la otra y empezar a levantarse entrepiernandose, y juntando sus pechos para hacer el amague de casi besarse siendo interrumpidas por Tenten.

Todos, voltearon a ver a Sai que seguía tan estoico como siempre "_ese si es del otro lado"_ estaba empezando a pensar que si, voltearon otra vez a ver a Shikamaru y este ahora estaba que le salía humo de la cabeza.

Volvieron la mirada al frente para ver como Tenten se ponía entre ellas y daban un medio giro para quedar mirando al otro lado y empezar a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo y son de la música.

Voltio a ver a Lee y este estaba sonrojado, con sus ojos entrecerrados y diciendo cosas como "entrégame esa llama de juventud Tente" que cochino era cejotas.

Espera cerebro…si ellas están saliendo así significa que Hinata…o no eso no, iba a interrumpir eso. Él no dejaría que Hinata se mostrara así, estaba seguro que la habían obligado o chantajeado o sabe Dios qué cosas como para que ella hiciera algo como eso.

De un momento a otro Ino, Tenten y Temari estaban chasquiando sus dedos mientras cada una hacia diferentes movimientos de cadera, Ino las movía de un lado a otro, Temari se había arrodillado dándole la espalda al público y empezar a mover su cadera de arriba abajo y Tenten se fue separarando de las otras para ir a ligar con sus movimientos al "asqueroso".

La canción empezó un ritmo aún más lento y empezaron a juntarse dándose la espalda.

Giraste a ver la cara que hacia Sasuke ante la aparición de Sakura, sonreíste pícaramente mientras le pegabas codazos. Pero él seguía muy entretenido mirando al frente. Aunque la verdad no sabías a quien miraba, seguía en su modo Sasuke.

Pensaste que Hinata ya no iba a salir ya que, casi se estaba terminando la canción y ella aún no salía. Miraste como ellas volvían tras el telón, cuando la canción termino pero…te extrañaste un poco al escuchar otra canción.

Otra vez salieron todo pero junto a ¿HINATA?, te contestaste afirmativamente al ver que era la única que faltaba y la que más se parecía, pues se veía muy hermosa.

Negaste ante tu pensamiento, "ella siempre ha sido hermosa" asentiste, solo se veía un poco más, más…_"sexy"_ asentiste.

Llevaba su cabello suelto como siempre, terminando en su cintura ¡que cintura! te dijiste a ti mismo, nunca se había dado cuenta que ella tenía una cintura tan curvilínea y delgada. sus caderas, ¡que caderas! Eran amplias, su trasero de un tamaño ideal, redondo casi perfecto, sus piernas "ay Jesús" algo en ti estaba despertando y no era el Kyubi precisamente, eran torneadas y largas, blancas y suaves a la vista. Ascendiste la mirada por su cuerpo hasta encontrarte con su... ¡CRISTO! ¿Desde cuando ella tenía ese pecho?, no era tan grande como el de Tsunade, de hecho eran un poco más pequeños pero, llenos y redondos. No sabías que decir ante la visión de ella junto a su sonrojo y sus ojos tan inocentes como siempre, obviamente no eras el único y te diste cuenta por la mirada que le estaban dando todos los hombres del lugar, incluso Sasuke…¿Sasuke?.

Observaste a tu amigo que casi se la comía con la mirada, apretaste tus puños ¿por qué coño tu mejor amigo está mirando a Hinata y no a Sakura? Que mirara a la que se le diera la gana pero no a Hinata.

Él volteo a mirarte y sonrió de lado, socarronamente por verte tan furioso. Apartaste la mirada para ponerla al frente y ver como Hinata empezaba a cantar, su voz era dulce y delicada pero con un toque sensual, mientras que las otras chicas la acompañaban atrás chasqueando sus dedos en ciertas partes de la canción, de un momento a otro ella empezó a caminar y chasquear sus dedos pero muy sensualmente, con una mirada tan llena de deseo que otra vez apretaste tus puños, pero esta vez para no lanzarte encima de ella.

Un chico de tu edad se levantó de una de las mesas de al lado y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con su boca completamente abierta, tu chakra volvió a elevarse, ¿por qué joder? ¿por qué Hinata tiene que hacer esto?, no te gustaba para nada como la miraban todos en ese salón ¿ por qué coño Hinata tenía que ser tan hermosa y sexy?.

Ella se acercó al chico aún más lento, mirándolo fijamente. Cuando estuvo frente a él apoyo un pie en su hombro, el chico no perdió tiempo y acaricio su pierna descubierta, pero ella lo volvió a sentar bruscamente en la silla de un empujón. Mientras le volvía a dar la espalda.

Pensaste que ibas a matar a ese tipo, jurarías que si ella se hubiera dejado acariciar mas esa pierna, lo harías pero, ella se deshizo de su contacto rápidamente. Agradeciste a todos los santos por eso. Después de todo Hinata no era del tipo de chica que se dejaba tocar.

"_la tendrás difícil cuando quieras tocarla, mocoso". _No te importaba la verdad, con tal de estar junto a ella te daba completamente igual todo.

De la tarima volvieron a empezar a aparecer los tubos del principio, Todas se agarraron de uno y Hinata iba al frente como la líder, pero sin dejar de cantar.

Al mismo tiempo que ella cantaba, empezó a bailar moviendo su cadera, pegando su trasero al tubo y bajar moviéndola de un lado a otro, abriendo sus piernas para quedar arrodillada y mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, como había hecho Temari, la diferencia es que en Hinata se veía mejor.

"_hey mocoso, calma tus hormonas es incómodo para mi ¿sabes?, si sé que la chica es sexy pero cálmate, me están dando ganas de tirármele encima" ¿_calmarse? ¿Cómo coño quería que se calmara con semejante cosa? Ver a Hinata moviéndose de esa manera, mirando de esa manera, cantando de esa manera, _"oye, la idea era que te calmaras no que te excitaras, idiota"_.

Cálmate, cálmate, piensa en algo feo, en algo horrible, como…"¡estoy jodido!".

Todas se quedaron quietas, la música paró y Hinata ya había dejado de cantar ¿se acabó? O gracias a Dios y todos los santos que esto había terminado, no creía soportar mucho más.

Como si fuera una broma del "destino" como decía Neji, pues de verdad que le odiaba porque la música volvió a sonar.

Pero, esta vez era más fuerte, más movida, todas se habían empezado a bajar parte del kimono por sus hombros… ¡todas! "vamos, tu puedes, contrólate lo más que puedas".

Se estaba tocando, ¡Hinata se estaba tocando!, "esto es un sueño húmedo" "despierta, despierta" de pronto es una fantasía, si debe de ser eso, porque si no ¿Qué hacía Hinata tocándose? Volteo a ver a Sasuke que la miraba fijamente… no, no era un sueño, porque donde lo fuera le sacaría los ojos a Sasuke por mirar a Hinata de esa manera.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, ¡Hinata se tocaba mientras lo miraba! ¡Gracias Dios!, su mano fue ascendiendo de su pierna a su abdomen, siguiendo a sus senos, los cuales toco delicadamente, para llegar a sus labios y morder uno de sus dedos, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. "_parece uno de esos libros de jiraiya pero, más excitante"_ cuanta razón tenía.

Siguió quitándose el kimono, dejando ver un traje. Eran unos shorts de color negro cortos, una chaqueta del mismo color, de cuero igual al short.

En esos momentos su sonrojo estaba en límites insospechados.

"ya no quiero que termine esto" sea sueño o no. Aunque si no hubiera hombres, como los que estaban en este momento, sería mejor. "solo para mi".

Subió por el tubo, con sus piernas y manos, agarrándolo fuertemente. En esos momentos todos los hombres empezaron a gritar obscenidades.

Empezó a bajar dando vueltas alrededor del tubo, sosteniéndose solo con la parte interior del codo y sus piernas dobladas para dar la perspectiva de que bajaba con su cuerpo arqueado, cuando llego al suelo, puso una de sus manos,en una de sus rodillas y subió lentamente, dándole una muy buena vista de su trasero.

"piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo" ya parecía un ritual.

Volvió a subirse con más velocidad y brusquedad al tubo, se sostuvo de sus piernas y se dejó caer de nuevo hasta la base, poniendo sus manos en el suelo y dando una voltereta alejándose del tubo, para empezar a caminar hasta llegar al frente de la tarima, delante de mí.

"Dios dame control, porque si me das fuerza la violo". _"vaya por fin estas creciendo"._

Ya se tachaba de pervertido definitivamente, como osaba pensar eso de Hinata, ella,¡ella que era tan timida! Y sexy ¡dulce! Sexy y ¡hermosa! Y sexy. O joder ya parecía Kurama con su afición por el "ardiente". Aunque…"control".

Suspiro cuando Hinata sacaba un látigo de quien sabe dónde, ¡un látigo, joder!, lo voleó en el aire y lo estampillo contra el piso, al mismo ritmo en el que la música se lo indicaba, cuando lo voleó de nuevo esta vez le pego a Temari, destapándole la chaqueta y mostrando un top de cuero, hizo lo mismo con Tenten, Ino y Sakura. "si tu quédate así, te ves mejor".

Volvió a pegarle a alguien pero esta vez a alguien del público, que gimió excitado. "control".

Ella volvió al tubo meneando sus caderas, cuando lo toco con sus manos alzo una de sus piernas y esta vez, su cadera se pegaba al tubo cada vez que la movía, volvió a subir por el tubo moviendo su cabeza hacia delante y atrás.

Cuando llego al final, se dejó caer deteniéndose a centímetros de la base.

.

.

¿Qué?.

Completada- dijo felizmente Sakura, mientras meneaba en sus manos el papel que tenía "el asqueroso".

Solo teníamos que venir aquí… ¿por un papel?- estaba cabreado, a Hinata le había tocado hacer tantas cosas ¿solo por un papel?- ¿por un estúpido papel?- gritaste, ¡joder! Tuviste que aguantar las ganas de matar a todos los tipos que habían visto a Hinata bailando tan sensualmente, controlar tu Chakra y ¡peor! Amarrarte a esa silla para no tirarte encima de Hinata, controlar tus hormonas para que el Kyubi no tomara el control de tu cuerpo e hiciera lo mismo.

Jodida misión… aunque algo bueno había sacado de esta.

Sakura te miro sorprendida, cuando sonreíste pícaramente.

.

.

Oigan..¿y Hinata?- no se había mostrado mientras todos estábamos hablando.

Pues…para Hinata hacer esto le resulto muy difícil, tu sabes que ella es tímida y no le gusta mostrar su cuerpo a nadie y pues…emm…no quiere salir…no quiere que ninguno de ustedes la vea por ahora…hasta que se le quite la pena- ¡lo sabía!.

Iré por ella-viste como Sasuke se daba la espalda para encaminarse hacia la habitación en la que Hinata se encontraba.

No, yo lo hare…tu quédate- claro que no ibas a dejar que hiciera eso.

Quédate tú, yo iré- que cabrón era.

Ya te dije que iré yo-mi voz sonaba un poco ronca y mis ojos estaban empezando a cambiar de color.

si yo quiero ir no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme- siguió su camino.

Ya te dije…que iré yo-le pegue un puñetazo, que lo mando a volar contra un árbol.

¿Es lo único que tienes?- se levantó como si nada, sonriendo de lado-porque si es así, sigo con mi camino.

Te quedaste quieto, apretando tus puños, haciéndote daño con tus garras.

En esos momentos, todos me estaban viendo preocupados, me estaba descontrolando.

Íre…-Sasuke se detuvo cuando dijiste eso.-¡íre yo!- le volviste a pegar, esta vez mandándolo unos cuantos metros más lejos, saliste corriendo hacia la habitación en donde estaba Hinata.

.

.

¿-quien?- espera, ¿qué le ibas a decir a Hinata?.

Yo- ya estabas más calmado, después de todo no querías asustarla.

¿q-que haces aquí Naruto-kun?- estaba nerviosa. Lo notaste, todavía le afectaba.

Porque no abres la puerta para responderte-vaya, eso sonó tan… inteligente.

y-yo n-no creo que pueda- volviste a enojarte, sabes que es por pena, pero ¡joder!, quieres verla, quieres decirle todas las cosas que han pasado por tu mente en esta misión. "claramente no todas". Te tacharía de pervertido si se lo decías todo.

¿por qué?- vamos, ella es dulce, no saques tu lado furioso.

t-tengo pena d-de que me veas- ¿era su imaginación o eso había sonado demasiado adorable?.

Hinata fue una misión y no es como que yo me haya quedado viéndote todo el tiempo como si fuera retrasado-mierda, la metiste hondo. _"sí que eres malo mintiendo, eres ridículo" _"no me digas ni mierda".

No te respondía, estabas preocupándote. "por favor no te desmayes".

y-yo- su voz sonaba más delgada, temblorosa- p-p-pasa -no perdió tiempo y abrió la habitación de una vez.

La habitación estaba llena de trajes, con espejos delante, era más como un camerino. La viste cobijada hasta la cabeza. No pudiste evitar sonreír al verla de esa manera. Entraste, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan por qué no me miras?- ¿tan avergonzada estaba?. _"que estúpido eres, obvio que sí, no ves que tu hembra es muy tímida"._ Bueno decir que él y Hinata eran novios, lo sonrojo. A él si le gustaba Hinata, claro que sí, pero estaba confundido, la quería pero no la amaba todavía, pero estaba seguro que la llegaría a amar, ella era todo, todo lo que había buscado toda su vida…amor.

Se sentó junto a ella, se tensó por su repentino movimiento.

Vamos dime, yo no muerdo- "bueno, no hasta ahora".

e-es que…lo de hoy…yo…yo nunca he hecho cosas así y t-tengo mucha vergüenza, y-yo…- sabía que no podía seguir hablando, no quería que pensaran cosas malas de ella.

No te preocupes, de hecho a mí me parece que estuviste sorprendente, porque…porque superaste tu timidez para ayudar a los demás…eres sorprendente-vamos, sonrojo lárgate de mi rostro.

g-gracias- seguía cubierta.

Me puse detrás de ella, tomando con mis 2 manos los lados de la manta y los jale haciendo que se cayera. Ella recogió sus piernas y las abrazo, estaba más tensa.

La rodee con mis brazos, abrazándola, nos quedamos así como por diez minutos, ella era tan calida y suave, podría quedarse así toda la noche, incluso toda su vida.

t-tengo miedo- pensaste que era por tu contacto, te dolió el pecho. Ibas a apartar tus brazos pero ella te detuvo, agarrado tus manos y volteándose, mostrando su vestuario de cuero- t-tengo miedo de que pienses cosas que…y-yo…-volviste a abrazarla.

Lo se, tranquila-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien tan bello se había fijado en él? Ella era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, tenía tantas cualidades que le dolía pensar que ya no lo quería a su lado.

A mí me importas mucho, y-yo aún…y-yo aún-dejaste de abrazarla para besarla, solo un roce, solo un contacto.

Y yo a ti- porque sus dudas quedaron claras, porque sabía que la amaba-¿quieres más?- te referías al beso, sus labios tenían un sabor increíble, eran dulces, era mejor que el ramen.

La viste asentir toda sonrojada, volviste a besarla pero esta vez, dejando que todo en ti te saciara, sentir aún más su sabor, "deliciosa" estabas seguro que te volverías adicto a su sabor. Ella te empujo un poco para respirar, se te había olvidado algo tan mecánico.

Respiraste agitado y sonrojado, ella estaba igual pero, obviamente mucho más bella que tu.

Mas-dijiste para volver a juntar sus labios adentrando tu lengua en esa cavidad, tan suave y dulce, la juntaste mucho más a ti. la abrazaste como si fuera a irse en algún momento.

Volvió a empujarlo un poco más, estaba respirando aún más agitada.

Eres hermosa-dijiste antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Despues de todo, eres Uzumaki Naruto que sería de ti si no pudieras acptar lo obvio aunque- y sexy- bueno, eras sincero, no tenías la culpa de serlo.

.

* * *

><p>bueno... la verdad no se, esto me quedo muy raro ajjaja pero se me vino a la mente este one-shot y pues a mi no es que se me de muy bien esto de bailes y bla bla bla -.- jajajjala verdad espero que les guste. :p<p>

la primera canción es why don't you do right de amy irving y la segunda supermassive black hole de muse :p


End file.
